sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Ammolite (DarkBirdo)
This character is a work in progress, please be patient with her development! Appearance Blue Ammolite, or Blue as she prefers to go by, has a blue and green ammolite, teardrop-shaped gemstone on her upper back between her shoulder blades, usually out of sight due to her outfit. Her outfit consists of glasses because she likes the way she looks, a deep blue sweater, and long light blue sweat shorts. Her footwear is a pair of dress shoes, mostly blue with a bit of green. She has a pair of mech wings that go over her back, being held there with a harness. She has slightly messy, short greenish-blue hair. Personality Blue is incredibly intelligent, but has the anxiety of an introvert, and will almost never correct someone when they're wrong due to that, for fear of them being angry at her. She has symptoms of depression, though that's mostly due to being under appreciated on homeworld, and abused by her former partner. She loves to listen to music, as it distracts her from her thoughts and anxiety. She prefers quicker paced music with lyrics she can sing along to or at least hum. She has also developed a love for video games, mostly watching people play them, most often on TubeTube. History During the gem war, Blue was a double agent of sorts, but she was mostly on the Crystal Gem's side. She wasn't nearly as close to Rose Quartz as any of the current Crystal Gems but was one of the most intelligent warriors that Rose had. She brought false info to the Diamonds, and true to the Crystal Gems. After the war, Blue was brought back to homeworld, where she stayed for quite a while, before deciding that her intelligence was overlooked by the Diamonds, only being used to fix things, and, wanting to return to the planet she'd fought for, stole a ship, and flew most of the way to the earth Solar System, dropped off the ship, and flew the rest of the way with her mech wings, all the way to Beach City. She met Steven there, reunited with the living Crystal Gems, and a few new ones. She had a difficult time adjusting to earth, and was helped with adjusting by Lapis and Peridot, but only because of Steven. She adjusted more quickly than she thought, having the beauty of music. She's still not totally used to everything, but having been on earth about a year, she's adjusted nicely. The things she isn't used to are thunder and other loud noises, but she really likes the rain, more specifically the sound it makes when hitting almost anything. She currently resides in the barn with Lapis and Peridot. Relationships Lapis Lazuli Despite only having known her for about a year, Blue is the fondest of Lapis Lazuli, finding her relatable in her anxiety about Earth and enjoying her company. (Between you and I, Blue has a crush on Lapis, but shhh~. Also, stay back Lapidot shippers! I'M ONE OF YOU!) Peridot Pearl Pearl and Blue are pretty good friends, both being intelligent and having something to relate to. Being overlooked by almost all the diamonds, simply based on their gem type. Garnet Amethyst Steven Fusions Tanzanite Fusion between Lapis and Blue. It was very brief and a complete accident, and ended as quickly as it began. Weapons and Abilities Blue has artificial wings that allow her to fly, usually giving her a way out of combat. In the event she doesn't have those, she is fairly quick on her feet, and very sneaky. How do you think she managed to steal that ship from Homeworld? Weapons Whip A Whip that, with her electricity manipulation, can turn from a regular whip to an electrical whip. Y'know, assuming a source of electricity is nearby. Her music player is a small source of electricity, but nothing major. Abilities Flying Blue has mech wings, made of a very lightweight metal that allows her to fly. Electrokinesis Trivia * Blue's personality is based on my own, having anxiety, being awkward, and preferring to be with very certain people.